Another Time: Eleven Misplaced
by TamerTerra
Summary: Drabble series in which Omi changes the past, but not in the same way as in Time After Time, resulting in a totally different parallel universe. Crack: DashiWuya, ChaseGuan, RaiKim prehet later on maybe. Ch3: The new present was not what he expected...
1. Attempts to Change The Future

_I think we may have picked a bad time - woah! - for a surprise visit!_

_No, this is a most wondrous time! Look, that is Master Monk Guan! And there is Master Dashi!_

_What do we have here?_

_Chase Young!_

What if they had decided that it _was_ a bad time, and had picked another time instead?

Another Time: Eleven Misplaced attempts to change the future.

1.

"Sands of Time!"

"_What_ do we-" Chase Young started to say, but the boy and Dragon had already vanished. Head shaking and making a note to ask about it later, he returned to his friends.

It was a short fight, compared to the others, but only because Wuya ceased her attack early. She'd simply abandoned the attempt when she reached the temple wall, using her magic to fly away.

Dashi hadn't met their eyes, and, suspecting something amiss, Chase and Guan had quickly begun the journey back to their home.

It was much later, too late to ask questions, when Chase remembered the boy-who-had-vanished.

2.

Omi appeared under a shrubbery, and drew back as a pair of pale, freckled legs ran past.

"Master Dashi! I did it, all by myself!" the girl cried, holding up a smouldering pile of ash. "And it didn't burn me this time!"

"Hey, good job, Rosie!"

"When is this?" Omi whispered to Dojo.

The dragon shrugged. "The early five-thirties, I think. That's the young Dragon of Fire - and if I remember correctly she couldn't control her element at all until _way_ after Chase Young turned evil."

"So, now we are too late?"

"Looks that way."

"Sands of Time!"

"Say, did anyone hear something just then?"

3.

The ground shook as spires rose up, aimed at Dashi but missing every time. "How do we keep starting down in the centre of these things?" Omi exclaimed, stepping backward until he reached cover. Neither of the two combatants noticed him or Dojo, raging on too hotly in their battle.

"Don't ask me!" Dojo covered his ears as a sonic boom crashed around them, making the building behind Wuya crumble even more. "I don't remember hearing about this..."

"Sands of Time!"

The sounds of battle faded from their ears, leaving a scream: "Do you still think your little cause is worth it, Dashi?"

4.

"What did she mean?" Omi asked Dojo when they were standing safely in swampland. He didn't answer, but another voice cut in.

"Where did _you_ come from?"

Omi turned, Dojo on his shoulder. Then he yelled, pointed, and named the apparition: "Wuya!"

She wrinkled her nose, shifting the holding-sling. "My reputation precedes me still, I..." Spying the hourglass, she narrowed her eyes. "Dashi sent you," she stated. "Well, you tell him we _aren't_ coming back, so to stop sending people!"

"We?"

She bent down to show the baby in the sling ("See, he's fine!"), but before Omi could see it Dojo had called:

"Sands of Time!"

5.

"Why did you do that?!" Omi cried indignantly.

A harsh voice that was becoming _very_ familiar whispered into his ear. "You're not very good at this, are you, time-traveller?"

Dojo gulped and fled into Omi's robes. Omi spun around.

"I am not a Time-Traveller?"

"Ridiculous. It's the fourth time I've seen you over twenty-five years, and you still haven't aged."

"Didn't you have a baby a moment ago?"

Wuya's face fell. Sadness was a strange look for her.

"Hey, kid," Dojo whispered. "Who says you only need _Chase_ to turn good?"

"Huh?"

"Primo opportunity-o. Just saying."

"No! My quest was to save Chase Young! Sands of Time!"

Wuya smirked. "Turn good?"

6.

Chase Young laughed as he jumped Master Monk Guan, who evaded the strike with a grin. Omi watched in awe.

Guan paused, just barely blocking another swipe from Chase. "There's someone here," he said. "I sense Xiaolin magic."

"Not Da-"

"Greetings from the future!" Dojo called, interrupting, and added, "I've always wanted to say that."

"We're here to stop you from becoming Evil!" Omi announced.

The pair exchanged a look. "Neither of us are evil," Guan stated.

"Nor have any plans to become so."

"Not yet, but..." Omi launched into an explanation, and Chase's cheeks became darker and darker. Finally, he exploded.

"Did I _consent_ to these alterations?!"

7.

Omi blinked, only to find he was not where he had been a moment before.

"That could have gone better," Dojo commented. "Did you just wordlessly activate the Sands of Time?"

"Sands of Time? Isn't that one of your thingamabobs?"

The owner of the voice was sitting on a wall, swinging her legs. Beside her sat a surprised-looking teenage Dashi.

"How did you know I was working on a Time-Travelling Wu?" he asked, only glancing at the newcomers.

The young Wuya chuckled and twirled the end of her hair around a finger. "If you _will_ leave your notes lying around..."

Omi grumbled irritably. "Sands of Time!"

8.

"Do you think that maybe we should go back and make a plan or something? Everytime we move something new happens." Dojo paused. "But here seems safe enough..."

"If I had not accidentally moved us again when we were speaking the Time before last Time..." grieved Omi, head in his hands. "I fear I have made everything worse."

"I'm thinking we should have asked first," Dojo agreed. "After all, there's a reason why no-one wants to cross Chase Young."

Omi sighed. "One more try?"

"If you don't land us next to Wuya again."

Omi held the Shen Gong Wu over his head. "Sands of Time!"

9.

Omi appeared in the clearing just as Chase Young drained the bowl of Lao Mang Long soup, and could only watch helplessly as the man he hoped to save became a beast for the first time.

"No!"

The cry was unheard.

"Now, don't you want to take the revenge that you so sorely desire?" Bean chuckled. "Don't you want to see those that wronged you _suffer_?"

"_Yes..._" the lizard-man hissed.

"So then, what're your plans, Chase?" the Bean continued. "Who first?"

The tail lashed. "Don't be so familiar," came the growl. "And Shea and the Witch go first."

"Not Guan?"

"Leave Guan alone."

Dojo elbowed Omi. "Go back ten minutes!"

10.

"So glad to see that you finally came around," Bean said with his anachronistic accent. Omi peered past the shrub that they'd appeared in, just in time to see Chase Young walk into the clearing. He held the highly decorative bowl like it was very delicate, a ponderous look on his face.

Slowly, Chase removed the lid. Omi crouched, ready.

"Hai-ya!"

The bowl flew through the air and smashed, covering Bean with the hideous potion.

"You!" Chase roared and lunged, recognising the small monk who'd kicked him.

"Time to go!" Dojo yelled, and activated the hourglass.

"Never fear," Bean chuckled, and pulled out an identical bowl.

11.

It was nighttime at the Xiaolin Temple, and a boy waited impatiently in the dark. "Hey, are you Omi?" he called suddenly, sensing an arrival.

There was the sound of a sharply indrawn breath. "Raimundo?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Wuya asked me to come and fly you back to the temple," the boy explained as Omi came closer. "She said you'd have a lot of questions."

Omi gasped at the tattoo under Raimundo's left eye, but the boy was tired of waiting.

"C'mon!" he called, then grabbed Omi's hand and dragged him into the air. "I'd like to get _some_ sleep before morning!"

&o&o&

A/N: Yes, this is going to be a series of AUs spawned from the changes made by Omi as he bounced around looking for Chase Young, and perhaps some more from the changes made after that. It's also utter crack, so be warned.


	2. Times That Became Different

Another Time: Eleven Misplaced Times That Became Different

1.

Dashi stumbled away from the smoking building like a man released from a trance, and almost fell backward down the steps. He remembered his best friend's eyes, flashing green with Heylin magic as she practised, and shivered. Whatever that was, he didn't want any part of it.

Something soul-deep told him that he didn't belong there. Wuya could easily integrate herself into a circle or conversation, but when he tried the same with a green-haired boy and his muscular friend, he'd just received dirty looks.

He wished he could leave, but Master Jung said learning here would be good for them. He sighed.

2.

"Dashi!" Wuya screamed, struggled and bit at her captors. "You _can't_ do this, he's my son!"

"_Our_ son, and I can't risk that you might influence him to evil. I'm sorry, Wu... But it's for his own good."

He was already stepping away through the time-rip as he spoke, and when he was gone Wuya wrenched away from the man that held her and hugged herself.

Dashi re-emerged, rubbing his eyes. "It's done." Wuya furiously threw herself at him. "Restrain her!" Dashi called to the panicking fire dragon, who conjured up a trapping ring.

Wuya's glare was unyielding. "I _hate_ you."

Sadness. "I know."

3.

_Turn Good._

The words echoed in her head, arriving at the front of her mind during the oddest times. Scrubbing clothes over a rock by the river left her mind empty and her thoughts free to ponder the implications.

_Turn_ Good.

That the dragon had said such a thing would imply that not only was 'good' something desirable to be, but it was something that she was not.

The dragon had looked a little like Dashi's dragon.

Wuya bit her lip, a plan forming.

Later on, she would whisper to her neighbours thusly: "Did you hear what happened when the Tiger Temple fell? Because _I_ heard..."

4.

Chase glared at the ground before him, letting the goodbyes of Wuya and Master Monk Shea wash over him, willing her and her news gone. The time-traveller's interventions had ruined _his_ life, let alone their concerns over the endurance of Time!

He felt a touch to his knuckles, and looked up to see Guan's concerned face. The time-traveller had said that they would become bitter enemies, a mere shadow of the horrors now expected of him. He twisted his hand over and captured Guan's fingers before he could pull them away.

_This_ was something he could not afford to lose.

5.

Wuya was rather bedraggled when she returned to the Xiaolin Temple in the pouring rain, but Dashi didn't lower his guard.

The tears didn't help, either.

"I had Master Shea seal my magic!" she cried suddenly, shocking him.

"Why?" he asked, wavering between suspicion - this _was_ Wuya, after all - and a sudden need to hold her close and pretend that the past few years hadn't happened.

"To prove I was serious," she said quietly, looking everywhere but his face. It was _that_ more than anything that did it - Wuya was never uncomfortable, just like she _never_ apologised. He let her in.

6.

Chase walked woodenly into the clearing, and set the bowl down on the ground. Guan was immediately on his feet and beside him.

"Was it...?"

"It was exactly as the small one said." Chase covered his face with his hands. "I feel as though I am trapped between two sets of manipulations, and that whatever I decide to do will be wrong!"

Guan pulled his friend close. "I will stand by you," he whispered. Chase' hands dropped to Guan's shoulders as he pressed their foreheads, then their lips, together.

"You cannot," he replied sadly, starting toward his destiny.

"I _will_," Guan resolved, and stepped forward.

7.

Omi was eight years old when his mother made the connection between her son and the Time-Traveller. The thought gave her pause for a moment, but she shortly dismissed her reservations - if Time would have been injured by the Time-Traveller being removed from the future before he could meddle, they hadn't seen an ill effects yet and so most likely would not.

Still, plans would need to be made. If Guan or Chase Young positively identified him...

She would simply have to make use of Shea's support while she had it, and act quickly before it could be withdrawn.

8.

Wuya turned to her partner with a misleadingly soft smile. "Let's make sense of these allegations, shall we? _Would_ you repeat it?"

"No! I told you, that was the worst-

"Heylin Truth Spell!"

Dashi's head jerked up as if tugged by a noose. "Yes!" his throat barked, "I would!" He fell to his knees when Wuya ended her spell. "Why... There's no such-"

Wuya wore a look of disappointment. "There is your evil," she said to the crowd. "What should I do with him?"

"Traitor," Dashi whispered, realisation dawning in his eyes. He held out a former mudball, daring her to use it.

She dared.

9.

Even as Chase sealed Hannibal Bean away in the Yin-Yang world, there was part of him that really did feel some satisfaction. _Who was Shea to deny me my position based on what the Time-Traveller said?_ it asked. He shoved it away, focussing his anger on Bean. Perhaps he had been too hasty in dismissing the creature. Too lenient.

The temple still burned. He heard Guan crashing closer, but didn't turn around.

"I'll show you what happens to those who destroy Heylin Temples!" a furious voice shouted, and _then_ he turned. Too late.

Wuya chuckled as she walked away, juggling the two puzzleboxes.

10.

The young Dragon of the Wind bit his lip as he made his way through the room. The Water Dragon had left a year ago, but Kimiko was still flying ahead... He was holding her back.

This was the only way he could think of to catch up so that they could both progress. Three little boxes on the shelf, each containing a great warrior. Surely one of them would teach him?_ She_ always spoke well of Chase Young and Master Monk Guan. Besides, he'd only be able to open it if he was meant to.

He tried, and it worked.

11.

_Fifteen hundred years_.

Wuya paced the Heylin Leopard Temple grounds. If Time _was_ to be unravelled, it would be soon. Omi had been temporarily present at the Xiaolin Temple a few years back - she'd left before that, but her successor could be relied upon to pass these things on - so his counterpart in the timeline that he'd travelled from would be about the right age.

If he returned, expecting whatever changes he'd hoped to affect, she at least had a story ready - the same version of events that she'd told the Wind, Water and Fire Dragons of the past.

&o&o&

A/N: I've got some extra bits that didn't fit in my LJ, if you're interested...


	3. Attempts to Understand The Present

Another Time: Eleven Misplaced Attempts To Understand The Present

1.

The wind whipping around them made speech difficult without shouting, but they tried anyway.

"You can fly?"

"I _am_ the Heylin Dragon of the Wind!"

"You are on the Heylin Side?!"

"What other side is there? _And_ since it's been just me and Kimiko at the temple, we're advancing really quickly!"

"What about Clay?"

"Who?"

"Clay! The Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth?"

"You mean Wuya? She's our teacher!"

Ice. "But Wuya is evil!"

"You're crazy, time-travel dude! Wuya defeated Dashi and Chase Young fifteen hundred years ago and saved the world! That's how she's famous!"

"Wuya defeated Dashi?" A lower tone. "Something is very wrong here."

"Hold on, dudes! We're nearly there!"

"Ahh!"

2.

Almost as soon as he was on the ground, Raimundo shepherded Omi into a small firelit room and announced (loudly) that he was going to bed. Wuya, when she emerged, wore a costume almost identical to Kimiko's temple uniform.

"Omi!" she called, and dragged him into a hug. He resisted; she pouted. "Now, is that any way to greet your mother? Especially a mother who hasn't seen you in nearly fifteen hundred years?"

Then she chuckled at his expression. "Of course," she said, finally releasing him, "that was _our_ Omi, who was rescued and grew up with his parents. _You_ aren't him."

3.

Omi gaped at what he was told. Even Dojo stopped making smart-alec remarks.

Chase Young had turned to evil after all, and was followed by Master Monk Guan. They were both defeated before the year was out.

Dashi surrendered to Wuya.

Wuya was Good.

Effectively, there was no evil to fight.

Wuya snatched the Sands away before Omi could make the connection between it and the last, quickly distracting him with a question as to who else he should ask ask after.

'Fung' rang a bell, but from where she had no idea. She had never heard of Hannibal Bean, nor Jack Spicer, nor Clay Bailey.

4.

"So, you're a Water Dragon, huh?" The Kimiko of this timeline didn't have a Heylin Tattoo like the Raimundo did.

Omi looked up from his breakfast, wishing that Dojo hadn't abandoned him to find this timeline's Master Fung. "Yes, I am." Something occurred to him. "Is there another Water Dragon here?"

"Sarah's older than we are. She's travelling, which is why you haven't met her."

Omi's eyes widened. "I have been replaced by a GIRL?!" he exclaimed. His voice echoed around the temple.

The Kimiko folded her arms. "You wanna rephrase that? You've got ten seconds. Then we're going to the sparring ring."

"Er..."

"Too late!"

5.

"See that he doesn't get this back," Wuya said, tossing the Shen Gong Wu to Raimundo.

The Wind Dragon looked at it until he figured out what it was. "Why?" he asked momentarily. "It shouldn't work anyway without evil to balance it, right?"

Wuya chuckled. "Dear boy, _I_ know that, and _you_ know that. But _he_ doesn't know that yet, and if he tries to retrieve it it'll serve as a warning of his intentions." A roving bird caught her attention and held it for a long moment. "I've grown rather attached to this timeline; I don't want it undone now."

6.

Omi flew through the air after a powerful kick from Kimiko, and lay on the ground for a while until Raimundo helped him up.

"What have we learned?" she asked, grinning.

"That you are far stronger than the Kimiko in my timeline," he answered with a groan.

She frowned. "Can we not compare me to me? I can't win like that."

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Because you can _never_ lose, ever."

She grinned. "Exactly!"

Omi's ego was severely bruised, but he quickly fixed on the idea of learning something new. "What was the last move that you used?"

She winked. "A secret Heylin Fire Dragon move."

7.

Raimundo stopped talking in order to listen, grinned, and suddenly started running toward the courtyard. "C'mon Omi, you've got to meet Master Guan!"

"You're such a fanboy freak, Raimundo!" Kimiko called after him, and suddenly seemed to be sulking.

Omi, however, was confused. "But Wuya said that Master Monk Guan was..."

"She lied," Kimiko told him, but held up a hand before he could react. "It used to be that everyone would _pretend_ that the Grand Master of the Heylin Temple was dead, so that outsiders wouldn't know who to assassinate. It's really outdated, but Wuya still does it to tease him."

8.

"I did know Dashi, for a time. We fought together, until..."

"Until?" Omi prompted.

"I believe that you were there - Chase told me afterwards that he saw you during the battle. Wuya breached the temple wall, but all she did was look around. Dashi would not tell us what she had been searching for - what we had been protecting." He smiled a little. "Dashi was a great warrior, but he was not a leader."

_Great warrior, but not a leader._

Omi stared at the far wall, then ran outside. He had to fix things.

Then he ran back. "What _was_ she searching for?"

"You."

9.

"... and after your very last visit, I decided to style myself as the good guy in order to win. _Everyone_ knew what happened at the Tiger Temple, and I just... helped things along. A little 'he said, she said' here, a possession-disguised-as-truth-telling spell there..." Wuya flicked a braid over her shoulder, obviously pleased with herself. "Easy."

"You framed him?!"

"Oh, please. It wasn't hard, after the rumours following the Tiger fiasco... Besides, Dashi was strong - he won in your timeline, correct?"

"Of course he did!"

"Of course? If it _had_ been so obvious, he might have actually had allies to defend him..."

10.

_"I once asked Dashi this: Do you still think that ridding the world of evil is worth it? _

When Clay had left before, they'd just followed him to Texas. Here, he might not even exist. And that was without thinking about Chase...

"_You've no way to change it, you know."_

Omi looked up at the three puzzleboxes on their shelf. One was open; he took down the others. One contained the framed Grand Master Dashi; the other, Chase Young. Two years ago the choice of which to open would have been clear. Now...

He put the Dashi-box down, and opened the other.

11.

"That idiot boy!"

The source of Wuya's distress was not the rising Evil, but the potential ramifications should the Shen Gong Wu activate. She _had_ to minimise the timeline-damage. A plan formed.

"Raimundo, if he attempts the Sands of Time, you _must_ accompany him to the past. You know the histories - make him think that he has achieved his goal, but don't let him actually change anything. Understand?"

The Wind Dragon nodded, but the Fire Dragon was alarmed. "Why him?"

"I need you here." She didn't, really, but it was one of those things Wuya often said. It got her her way faster.

&o&o&


End file.
